The List
by EverAfterGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Stiles decides it about time Scott gets over his werewolf depression. ScottxAllison, StilesxLydia


**Ok, it's not the best fic, I'm just going to warn you now. It's my first attempt at a Humor fic, and I think that definitely shows.**

**I was just severely dissappointed with the lack of canon stories in the Teen Wolf section, and the almost non-existant Scott-centric stories, so I felt I needed to add one to the archive. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The List<strong>

"Alright, Stiles, dont let it happen again." His father chastised, "I shouldn't have to find you at the site of every crime in town!"

"Ok," Stiles waved off the conversation as if it were something boring and unimportant to him. Mentally he was reminding himself to be more careful in the future. "I get it, Dad."

His father sighed heavily, and turned to leave. He knew Stiles wouldn't listen, but there wasn't really anything he could do. With Stiles' mother gone, he felt wrong trying to be the authority figure. He didn't want to cause his son any more hurt or anger. He slid the door closed with a click and headed to his study. The Hale girl's case needed to be addressed, and soon.

As soon as his father left, Stiles lifted the edge of his laptop screen to reveal his most recent werewolf lore source. So far he had yet to find anything new or even particularly interesting, but he continued to look nonetheless. Any scrap of information could become vitally important to Scott in the future. Feeling partially responsible for his best friend's curse, he wanted to be prepared for anything.

Speaking of his best friend.

"Scott," He said, not even raising his voice. He knew with Scott's enhanced senses, his words would be heard loud and clear. "You can come out now."

"How'd you know I was here?" His friend's surprise was evident in his voice, breaking through the otherwise silence of the night.

Stiles looked up at the top of his bookshelf, where his best friend was crouched. Scott's eyes were full of confusion, and Stiles was relieved to note the iris' were brown. The threatening gold was absent, well, for the moment at least.

"Honestly? You smell like wet dog, man." Stiles laughed, shaking his head. He let his trademarked sarcasm color his voice to take any sting out of the insult.

He was met with an equally sarcastic response. "Ha ha ha, very funny." Scott shook his head as he gracefully swung himself down to the ground, landing soundlessly on his feet. "But seriously, how did you know?"

Stiles pointed to the window. "I didn't open that. If you want to surprise someone, dont be so dang sloppy!" He shook his head. "You should be ashamed to call youself a creature of the night, because that was an elementary school mistake!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Didnt know I was being graded." He looked over Stiles' shoulder and grimaced at the webpage.

"Well, now you do." Stiles bit back, turning his attention once more to the screen. "And I'd give your sorry self a D- for that rookie mistake." He minimized the current window on his computer, knowing that the wolf subject was a touchy one at the moment with Scott. His fear of hurting Allison had become a full blown paranoia. It was getting ridiculous, and he had informed his friend of the fact several times now.

So he told himself he wouldn't bring up Scott's curse until he patched things up with Allison. Well...not as much anyways, he decided, because who knew how long it would take Scott to do that on his own. Sighing, he pulled a recently printed list off his desk.

"Here." He handed it to Scott. "Read it. Now." He added when his friend simply gave him a blank look.

Scott looked down at the sheet, wrinkling up his face in surprise. "Why Being a Werewolf is bad ass? Really?" He laughed, rolling his eyes and beginning to crumple the paper.

"I mean it Scott," Stiles' voice was serious. "You need to quit moping. You've got freaking super powers and you're an actual WEREWOLF. It's gotten you to first string lacrosse, and it gave you your first opportunity to meet Allison. That's something to be excited about, not clinically depressed!" Stiles knew the title was a little lame, but he was sick of seeing his friend so down in the dumps. If he could just get a little confidence, he'd be able to concentrate on controlling himself. Then he could finally be with Allison.

"Reason number one," Scott sighed and reluctantly began to read the list aloud. "Super powers are boss."

He looked up, hoping he could just stop. He needed to call Allison; this was just a waste of time. Stiles glared at him until he started up again.

"Reason two: Your life becomes ridiculously cool and interesting." Scott laughed. "Really? You call it cool and interesting? I call it messed up and dangerous!"

"Finish. The. List." Stiles gritted out the words through clenched teeth. This was not the time for Scotts failed attempts at humor. Stiles was genuinely worried Scott would never accept his new life. Since there was no going back to the way things had been, Scott had to move on. Sooner rather than later would be appreciated. The sooner Scott mastered his wolf side, the sooner Stiles could feel safe.

"Reason three: You get a confidence boost and a much needed girlfriend." Scott's eyebrows went up at the end. "Much needed?"

"Yeah man, you were kind of getting pathetic with your love life." Stiles admitted. "Now that you've got Allison, you are no longer the only kid in the grade who's never gone on a date. Seriously? It was getting embarressing having your reputation bring mine down!" His sarcasm was evident, but his point was true. Sure, his only date had been in seventh grade and had gone disasterously wrong, but at least he could say he'd been on one! And once Lydia came around, he'd be able to say he had his first girlfriend...

Scott laughed. "I guess so. Sorry my lameness is rubbing off on you."

Stiles snorted. "Listen, I thought we agreed on this. I'm the funny one, so leave the humor to me. You're about as funny as a dead puppy." He couldn't resist adding the dog jokes in wherever he could find them. Where else would he get an opportunity to use his arsenal of canine humor?

All of a sudden, Scott's phone rang. The werewolf jumped, wincing as the volume hit his enhanced hearing. Stiles wondered why his friend didnt just turn the volume down. It sucked to have to be the smart one _and_ the funny one all the time.

He picked the phone up off the bed and threw it at Scott. "It's Allison, dude. Now prove your bad ass werewolf self or I swear I'll push you out the window."

Scott smiled, and did as he was told. "Allison? Hey, sorry I've been MIA for so long..."

* * *

><p><strong>Be honest, how bad was it?<strong>


End file.
